


Rose-Colored Glasses

by MissCordayLewis



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adding colour to one’s perspective changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose-Colored Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Season 9 and Season 10. Contains smut.

Approximately three inches of rain started to fall from the sky one dreary Chicago spring. The thunder clapped for the fifth time that night, lightning flashed as it lit the sky for a moment before dimming it once more.

“Ugh, when will this rain ever end?” Susan said upon entering the lounge.

Meanwhile Elizabeth, with her dull eyes, pursed lips and slouched posture, was weather personified. Being assigned to the ER for the day and lacking the energy to go back to the cushy surgeons’ lounge, she fidgeted on the round table in the middle of the ER lounge, an untouched cup of coffee in front of her. “Oh tell me about it. I told Ella’s nanny I’ll be home by nine, and it’s already half past.”

“Not a good way to end the day, huh?” Susan said, walking to the window and watched the drops racing down the glass. “My shift ended an hour ago, and I just want some wine, pasta, and my hot date by my side.”

Elizabeth shot up and smiled at Susan with a slight twinkle on her eye. “Care to tell me what he looks like?”

Susan rubbed her chin as if thinking what to say. “Let me see…he’s eight inches long, four inches wide, comes in the colour pink, needs a couple of C-Sized batteries…”

“Sounds like a dream.  He would go great with mine: English, purple, rabbit ears…”

She froze for a moment upon realizing where the conversation’s going and covered her mouth. “Oh my God, I think I over-shared again. Did I?”

“No. You even left too many details out. Share some more so I can get a better picture of it.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she drank the coffee sitting in front of her. “Susan, as much as I love your sense of humour, I am not in a mood for sardonic comments. Just want to go bloody home.”

Susan placed one hand on her hip while leaning on the wall. “Well, I’ve been on for twelve hours, desperately need some release, and you don’t hear me complain about it.”

“Now you’re the one who’s over-sharing.” Elizabeth said, shooting up from her seat, “For your information, I prefer knowing intimate details of the human body in a professional environment.”

“Then why did Abby catch you reading 1601 in the surgeon’s lounge last week?”

Colour suddenly rushed towards Elizabeth’s cheeks, turning them to a shade of crimson. Beads of sweat rolled down here forehead and her eyelids blinked two controlled blinks, her eyes boring down on Susan while striding until she’s face to face with her.  “This piece of information must not escape the four walls of this room. Clear?”

A hurried laugh escaped from Susan as she leaned even closer to Elizabeth. “Fat chance. You keep forgetting that Abby’s an ER nurse.”

Elizabeth suddenly looked down upon the realization before looking up, a devilish smile emerging from her lips.  “I guess the only thing we can do is put some rose-coloured glasses. You know, make the most out of these…unfortunate circumstances.”

The proximity of their bodies and the contrast between the air-conditioned environment and their warm skin caused Susan’s breath to hitch. Elizabeth smiled and nodded in approval.  She then led Susan to a tiny gap between the lockers and the kitchen counters at the corner, the most discreet location they could get in the lounge.

“I don’t think we should do this here. What if someone sees us?” Susan said, caressing Elizabeth’s cheek.

Elizabeth laid Susan’s hand back down and tucked a lock of her hair under her ear. “You keep forgetting about one aspect of public display of intimacy:  the thrill of an audience reaction.”

Before Susan had a chance to speak, Elizabeth crushed her lips to a kiss, almost tasting the coat of strawberry Chapstick and feeling its soft velvety texture in her mouth. She wanted to explore further inside, but questioned on her mind whether Susan was willing to let her. Susan then kissed her back, providing the answer to her doubts.

Still not letting go of the kiss, Elizabeth unbuttoned Susan’s blouse one by one until it revealed a hint of her ample cleavage encased in a red lace garment. “Never knew you had this side of you.”

“I’m always prepared for the off chance I could get.”

“Fair point.” Elizabeth said. “A shame that this is one of the least sexy items of clothing in the market.”

But the twin peaks jutting out of Elizabeth’s shirt told Susan otherwise. “Hmm, whoever told you that obviously never did it in cold weather before.”

Susan cupped one of her breasts through the clothes and massaged them with her fingers, taking note Elizabeth’s moans and locked lips once more to prevent her from possibly blowing their cover. Both of them gasped when the sound of footsteps got louder and louder, then sighed in relief when the thumping faded. 

“Should we stop?” Elizabeth said.

“You know me. I finish what I started.” Susan said. She then removed Elizabeth’s turtleneck, exposing her forest green bra. “Hope you don’t mind the cold.”

Elizabeth shook her head, already feeling a strange sensation in her core. “That’s odd. It’s actually a bit warm in here.”

“Is it?”

The space they chose didn’t allow for much wiggle room, which meant any other position was out of the question.  Elizabeth then slid down one of Susan’s bra straps until it revealed a rosy nipple, already pouting from the caressing and fondling they did. Despite the not-so-ideal environmental circumstances, it was safe for Susan to say that this would be right on top of her list.

Susan gasped when Elizabeth devoured her breast and circled it with her tongue, almost causing her to crash into one of the lockers. Her knees wobbled and turned into jelly as she held on to the counter while Elizabeth did her thing.  She started to feel her sense of control slipping away right before her eyes. “You should’ve brought your rabbit here tonight.”

“Oh I don’t think we’ll need that.”

Thankfully for Susan, Elizabeth was wearing a skirt, allowing her to easily grab her round ass from underneath before slipping her fingers further down front, closer to her warm, moist opening. Elizabeth bent down and unzipped Susan’s pants and allowed them to puddle down to the floor, leaving only her lab coat and her underwear still on. “I never knew you had that underneath those clothes.”

Susan let out a smile. “You’re not so bad yourself. Those scrubs you wear tell a whole lot of lies.”

Elizabeth then moved closer and letting their breasts mesh together while slipping her hand though Susan’s panties once more, this time circling her fingers on her clit. She could hear her shudder through the kiss and feel the hitch on her breath several times, dragging her to a crescendo of pleasure.

At the same time with a few swift moves of Susan’s fingers, Elizabeth’s inner muscles convulsed around them and bit Elizabeth’s shoulder to prevent herself from making too much noise. Suddenly, it was as if their environment vanished, and all they could do was feel.

They returned to earth moments later, both of them gasping for air.

“Can’t believe it’s been that long since…you know.” Elizabeth said.

 “Yeah. I’ve probably held off much longer than you did.”

Susan drew the blinds open and saw that the rain stopped pouring outside, and no sign of floods on the street. “Guess we should go home. Ella’s probably waiting for you.”

After taking a moment of rest, they put their clothes back on, leaving almost no trace of what transpired earlier. Susan was about to leave when Elizabeth suddenly called her from behind. “Susan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Susan nodded. “No. Thank you.”


End file.
